Vampire Knight Wiki:Eclipse Dormitory
Welcome Welcome to the '''Eclipse Dormitory'''! Feel free to stick around and check out the place. We hope you'll consider joining the dormitory and completing different assignments to improve the Vampire Knight Wiki. Duties of the Dormitory *Referencing articles. *Checking to see if existing references are accurate. *Reorganizing articles. *Improving articles. *Creating new articles. Residents Roles That Each Resident Has Dorm President *Can promote users to certain ranks in the dormitory. *Can add new assignments and check completed ones. *Can allow new users to join the dormitory. *Can remove users from the dormitory. *Able to take on assignments and complete them. Personal Adviser *Can allow new users to join the dormitory. *Able to take on assignments and complete them. Students *Able to take on assignments and complete them. Residential Pin Student Handbook Anyone is free to join the dormitory. All current students must complete at least '''One Assignment''' in a matter of three months in order to continue participating here. If not, you will be expelled from the dormitory. However, you are permitted to join again if you choose, as long as you make a friendly request. Summarizing Guidelines Formatting Character Articles They must have these sections in order: *Appearance *Personality *History *Plot *Powers & Abilities *Equipment *Relationships *Quotes *Trivia *References *Navigation Referencing # All information on this wiki should only come from manga, anime, official fanbooks and databooks, official material, officially proven interviews and from the author [[Matsuri Hino]] directly. # The primary source for references would be the manga. The secondary source is the anime. While anime can be included alongside the manga references to supplement them. Manga always takes precedent in references except in cases of anime only material and to showcase color and movement that only can be expressed via anime. # The word of Matsuri Hino is absolute. She is the creator of the series abd anything she makes in manga/anime or otherwise in relation to the Vampire Knight series is official if it is confirmed; an example is seeing it in print. There is no debating on that point. # To add a reference, cite the source of the information inside the tags. So something like Vampire Knight Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 1-10. # Identical references should be combined. By combining identical references, it will help keep the pages clean and orderly. If you do not know how to do this, see . # All references should be in the same style. When in doubt, use your best judgment to make the references match the style of all other references. This will allow the wiki to remain cohesive and consistent. :*'''Anime Reference''': ::* Vampire Knight Anime: Episode 1 :*'''Manga Reference''': ::* Vampire Knight Manga: Chapter 50, Page 5 :*'''Video Game Reference''': ::* Vampire Knight DS :*'''Other Reference Examples''': ::* Official Vampire Knight Fanbook: Cross ::* Official Vampire Knight Artbook ::* Official Vampire Knight Light Novel: Ice Blue's Sin ::* LaLa Interview: Issue 5 Perspective *In-Universe: **Articles should be written as if the Vampire Knight universe was the real world. For example, "episodes or chapters" should not be referred to in a sentence. These articles include all character, location, abilities articles. Basically, any article that has information that is based around the contents of the site is an in-universe article. *Present-Tense: **Articles should also be written in the present tense, with the exception of the History section. In all other sections of the articles, events must be written as though they are currently happening. If the description is found on a deceased character, they must still be written in the present tense. Weekly Assignments '''If there are not any available assignments, ask the [[User:Glass Heart|Dorm President]] to add some.''' Regular Work Projects Checked Assignments '''List of Assignments Completed this Month''' Student of the Month